Here for you
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Dois cortes no rosto, um pouco de dor, algumas frases de efeito e finalmente, um pedido totalmente inusitado. - Shikaku & Yoshino - Oneshot - Presente para Coelha-chan


**N/A**: Não, essa fic não é uma drabble. Mas deveria ser, afinal está bem curtinha. hehe.

Pra variar, mais uma fic presente. Não, eu não tenho um verdadeiro motivo para dedicar essa one-shot, eu só fiquei com vontade... Sei lá, ela é tão legal comigo! =D (Apesar de eu ser uma garota insuportável, infantil e muiito mente fraca quando comparada a ela u\\\u)

Jura que você não sabia que a fic ia ser presente pra você, **Coelha-sama**?!

Bom proveito amoura **x3**

_Naruto_, **não me pertence**. Infelizmente, por que se não... muita gente ia morrer, e alguns iriam ressuscitar, fatão.

Eu gosto do casal, e imagino situações quase na maior parte do dia. Então hoje resolvi escrever uma das situações que eu imaginei, e os escolhi.

Enjoy !

* * *

**We've been together for a long long time** / _Nós estivemos juntos por muito, muito tempo._  
**And I just can't live without you** / _E eu não consigo viver sem você._

(Here for you, Ozzy Osbourne)

* * *

**Here for you**

_Shikaku x Yoshino_

_

* * *

  
_

- Mas... o que... ?

- Corte novos Yoshino-chan! – Ele riu, quase se desequilibrando na porta.

- Você é doente!

Abriu espaço, e logo ele adentrava o apartamento. Ela voltou a trancar a porta e o guiou até o seu quarto. Quando o viu já sentado, foi em direção ao banheiro de onde voltou com uma pequena caixa roxa; ele já conhecia aquela caixa de longe, já que sempre que voltava de missão machucado, ia para lá. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, tirou o colete verde com a ajuda da mulher, ficando apenas com uma camiseta preta.

Ela o fez sentar mais na borda da cama e retirou o pano das suas mãos, o mesmo que ele tentava inutilmente estancar o sangue do rosto. Havia ali, dois cortes; ambos profundos e grandes, feitos obviamente por uma kunai. Ela suspirou fundo, e em seguida pegou o próprio lençol da cama, sob o olhar atento do Nara. Com os dentes, cortou um pedaço o enrolando em seguida. O colocou na boca do rapaz, o fazendo perceber o que aconteceria. Em seguida pegou a outra parte do lençol tentando limpar, com delicadeza, um pouco a parte direita do rosto dele. Sem demorar muito, pegou um chumaço de algodão, e em seguida o umedeceu com álcool. O fez segurar a borda da cama com as mãos, enquanto passava a mão livre, carinhosamente pela face direita, o segurando com carinho.

- Isso vai doer.

Ela de uma só vez, encostou o algodão no rosto dele. Gritou, mas o som foi impedido pelo pano na sua boca, o qual apenas mordeu com mais força. As mãos apertavam com força a borda da cama, e os olhos estavam fechados. Ela sentiu dor por ele também, mas o que poderia fazer se ele era teimoso o suficiente para não recorrer a ninjutsos médicos?

Passaram alguns minutos em silencio, nos quais ela terminava de fazer alguns pontos superficiais. Em seguida, pegou duas gases, colocando sobre o ferimento logo após de passar uma pomada antiinflamatória. Prendeu com pequenos pedaços de esparadrapos, e em seguida fez isso com o segundo corte. Quando acabou, levantou e ficou de costas para ele enquanto limpava as mãos sujas de sangue na própria camisola, já imunda.

- Desculpe incomodá-la no meio da noite Yoshino-chan – Ele sorriu meio sem jeito, e em seguida levou um cascudo na cabeça. – O que... ?

- Como _'o que'_? Você é um idiota! Porque vir aqui depois de cada missão, sabendo que vai sentir mais dor se eu fizer o curativo? Sabe, eu não sou médica-nin!

- Eu gosto de sofrer por causa de você, sabe como é... – Sorriu meio sem jeito, a vendo fazer o mesmo enquanto se virava, indo na direção da porta do apartamento.

- Deixe o colete – Disse ela em tom autoritário quando o viu olhando para o tecido meio com contragosto de se vestir com aquilo – Aproveite que estou com pena de você.

- Pena? – Ele riu enquanto ia para a porta – Eu sei o real motivo de você sempre fazer isso, não negue.

Ela riu sarcástica e abriu a porta do apartamento. Ele começou a sair, mas parou no batente da porta ainda de costas para ela. Abaixou a cabeça, olhando para algum ponto no chão. Depois de alguns segundos, ergueu-a com uma determinação assustadora.

- Case-se comigo.

Yoshino encarou as costas largas do Nara por um momento, e ficou receosa; como ele dizia aquilo de repente? Suspirou pesadamente, fazendo o rapaz virar para vê-la.

- Não sei se você quer se casar comigo agora que eu tenho duas grandes cicatrizes no rosto, mas não custa tentar não é? Daqui uns anos, acho que posso ficar atraente com elas... Então quando as mulheres caírem em cima de mim, poderei dizer: Estão vendo aquela problemática ali? Sim, a do sorriso mais bonito... então, eu sou marido dela. Desculpem...

Ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos ao ver o sorriso inclinado dele; ele falava sério!

- Shikaku, eu...

- Venho pegar meu colete amanha. – Se antecipou até ela, dando um carinhoso beijo nos seus lábios entreabertos pela surpresa – Boa noite Yoshino-chan, bons sonhos.

Ainda ali, atônita a tudo, ela viu o homem ir se afastando aos poucos. Quando perdeu a visão dele, que havia descido as escadas, sorriu, pensando que se Shikaku ficasse mais atraente ainda com mais alguns anos nas costas, ela teria sérios problemas ao seu lado, como sua mulher.

* * *

**N/A**: Espero que tenham gostado ;D

**Segunda** Yoshino/Shikaku do Brasil |o|

**Reviews? **


End file.
